BEHIND THE SCENE BLEACH THE MOVIE FTB
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: apa yang terjadi dan apa saja tragedi yang terjadi dibalik pembuatan bleach the movie:fade to black i call your name, mulai dari kejadian mengerikan didunia animenya maupun didunia nyata kita, au, gaje, gila, KONYOL, abal-abal...


BEHIND THE SCENE BLEACH THE MOVIE FADE TO BLACK I CALL YOUR NAME (derita dibalik pembuatan bleach movie fade to black I call ur name by; rukia alice-kuchiki acodeva and malice shiro-usagi/kurosaki shirosaki)

Warning;dapat menyebabkan ngakak guling-guling berkepanjangan. Terjatuh dari tempat duduk atau sofa. Dll..

My first dual fanfic..(krik..krik…) allow ada org…Cuma gw sama ichi aja..gak apa-apa…(krik krik krik…)

Menurut kalian, apakah kalian sadar dibalik air mata yang kalian keluarkan saat menonton film fade to black, ada bermacam penderitaan yang dialami para kru dibalik layar..? apa kalian sadar atau setidaknya tahu. Nah, biar kuberi tahu kalian semua. Derita dan tragedi dibalik pembuatan bleach the movie yang satu ini…(woiii…!atuhor cepet dong…! Teriak pembaca memakai toa yang gak sabar membaca kisah ini)

Selamat mebaca (krik krik krik)

Cat;ini bukan fanfic, asalkan kalian tahu yah..ini fakta…you know fakta…(ditabok para pembaca lg)

Ehmmm…selamat membaca…

Siang nan mendung dilangit soul society, para kru film lagi segera mempersiapkan diri buat pengambilan gambar ftb. Rukia yg lg ngebaca naskah ftb langsung mengahayati perannya sebagai DARK RUKIA…

Ichigo lagi dibedakin sama para make-over supaya mukanya jadi lebih kinclong…

Dunia nyata

Para seiyu BLACH lagi siap-siap ngisi suara buat film tercinta kita yg akan segera dibuat pada saat itu.

Mbak fumiko orikasa (pengisi suara rukia), lagi enak-enaknya denger lagu kaze ama ten no hoshi yg dia nyanyiin solo.

Sedangkan si morita masa (ichigo) malah lg ilfill ngelihatin mbak fumiko yg dari tadi nyanyi sambil tereak-tereak pakai toa kesayangannya (mbak fumiko asli punya yang beginian yah)

Si romi paku (hitsugaya) malah lagi ngemut semangka (nih orang menghayati perannya sebagai hitsu yah)

Pengisi suara homura n shizuku malah cengar cengir kayak kakak beradik beneran..

Namun tiba-tiba…

DUNIA AKAN HANCUUURRR…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! Suara setan itu tiba-tiba menggema di 1 gedung itu..

"ada apa ini…!" kata seorang kru..

"a..anu pak…si orikasa-san mendadak kejang-kejang sambil ngigo gajes…" jelas si morita..

"duh…gimana nih…"keluh salah seorang kru lg…

Romi paku yg dari tadi ngemut semangkapun jadi ikutan panik…

"lah gimana nih…" rengeknya penuh kelebaian (ditonjok romi-san asli)

"duh mbak fumiko…maunya apa"

GW MAUUUUUUUU…GW MAUUU KAWIN AMA ICHIGOOO N NYEKEK LW SEMUAAAAA…! Jeritnya sambil makai toa yg bikin kaca satu komplek gedung kacanya pecah…

Soul society.

Pengambilan gambar akan segera dilakukan. Para pemeran n kru mulai bersiap-siap..

Rukia yg lagi nyoba kostum rombeng ala dark rukia (ditabok dark rukia pke sabitnya…gomen buk)

Ichigo yang lagi ngafal naskahnya malah diganggu ama 2 bocah homura n shizuku yang lagi main kejar-kejaran. Tapi tiba-tiba…

Aakhhhhhhhh….terdengar teriakan seorang kru dibilik paling ujun sana. Tepatnya itu tempat dimana rukia lagi berada.

"ada apa ini…!" ucap byakuya panik.

"heh…!"dengus renji keras..

Smua pada bergerak menuju arah cahaya (eh salah…! Arah teriakan…dikira mereka tumbuhan apa)

Pas mereka nyampai, sang kru yg tadi berteriak udah terkapar sambil mengocorkan darah dari kepalanya.

ADA PENYUSUUUUPPP…! Jerit soi fon lebhay…

"lha…ada sabotasi shotting yah" desah kyouraku

"banyak yg iri ama bleach nih…!" duga hitsugaya geram.

Tapi. Ketika mereka lagi sibuk menduga-duga. Terdengar tawa iblis seorang cewek yang ntah dari mana datangnya.

"suara apa itu…!" teriak soi fon panik.

Dalam sekejap, seseorang menebas leher soi fon secepat cahaya (cepetan cahaya ato kilat hayooo…)

"gyaaaaa…! Soi-chaaannn…jerit yoruichi kaget setengah mati, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat siapa yang menyerang soi fon tadi..

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…!" tawa setan orang itu lagi..

RUKIA-SAAAAAANNN…! Teriak semuanya cengo ngelihat rukia yg mendadak aneh seperti…KESETANAANN…!

Semua kru dan pemain pada kalang kabut. Ada yang kabur (sebelum mereka kabur, udah diembat duluan sama dark rukia). Ada yang Cuma nangis gaje (homura dan shizuku) ada yang melawan (jujur gw kagum sama mereka yang berusaha)

Ichigo Cuma lari-lari gajes nyari bantuan. Tapi semuanya udah porak-poranda gara-gara tabung es-nya jebol mendadak (dengan ini cukuplah sudah kekacauan selama shotting ftb)

DUNIA NYATA

Smua pada masang kapas dan headset buat ngeredam suara mbak fumiko yg lagi kesurupan sambil tereak-terak pakai toa.

"duh…tatit…" keluh romi paku…

"sabar nak.." ujar si pengisi suara kenpachi, (fumihiko takichi)

"duh…siapa yang bias nyetop ini.." rengek si pengisi suara renji (ito kentaro)

"katanya dia mau kawin sama ichigo n nyekek kita smua" jelas si pengisi suara byakuya (okiayu ryout)

"hah…!' jerit morita panik…

Masa gw harus kawin ama dia…

"smuanya pd lihatin morita…

DEMI KESELAMATAN KITA NAK…46 KARYAWAN KITA UDAH JADI BUDEG…KITA GAK BOLEH NGEBIARIN INI TERJADI. Ucap 5 orang yang masih bertahan itu.

GAAAAKKKK…!

Soul society

Ukitake TBC nya kambuh lagi, akhirnya dia terpaksa dibawa ke UGD terdekat sama ayanknya unohana-taicho…

Soi fon tepar…

Yoruichi segera menuyusul soi fon…

Hyaaaatssssss….!

Hitsugaya menebaskan pedangnya tanpa ragu-ragu ke rukia.

Dark rukia Cuma nyantai…

Tiba-tiba muncul ombak es yang mulai ngejar hitsugaya…

GYAAAAAAA…! Jerit lebhay hitsugaya sampai ketelan ombak es-nya…

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…! Tawa jahat dark rukia sambil memegang toa yang bikin ombak es yang mau ngegulung dia juga jadi gak jadi nelan dia…

Tiba-tiba…

GETSUGAAAAA…! TENNNSHOOUUUUU…!

Kyaatssss…dark rukia terkena sedikit dari serangan yg dilancarkan oleh ichigo itu…

"SIALAAAANNN…!" tereak dark rukia sambil meletakan toa dideoan mulutnya yang bikin kuping ichigo budge seketika…

'UGHHHH…" jerit ichigo pelan…

Tiba-tiba sabit dark rukia hamper mengenai ichigo…

Hyussssshhhhhhhhhh…! Satu rambut ichigo rontok gara-gara kesayat sama scythe mematikan dark rukia..

Ughhhh…ichigo terjatuh kedalam lautan es…

Sebuah kobaran api tiba-tiba mengejar dark rukia…

Blassshhhhhhhhhhhhh…

"kau takkan bias lolos iblis' ujar salah seorang ustadz ternama kita di ss…yamamoto genryusai blablabla…

Dark rukia Cuma masa bodoh aja…

Tadaaaaaa…! Dark ruki sudah sampai didepan kakek yama dan melambaikan sabitnya kepada kakek yama. Ia pun ikut terjatuh…

Blasskkkk…

"ukh kakek bertahanlah" pinta kyouraku n komamura smbk merangkak..

Kakek yama Cuma megang2 kepalanya botaknya sambil berkata…

"GW SYP, LW BERDUA SYP, GW DIMANA, NGAPAIN GW KESINI…"

Komamura dan kyouraku hanya bias nepuk jidat n berkata dalam hati…

"ini semua sudah berakhir"

Merekapun pingsan bersama…

Dunia nyata..

Mbak fumiko makin menambah korban jiwanya…(eh salah korban luka-lukanya..ditabok smua kru)

Morita yg terdesak dgn desakan kedua temannya Cuma bias berkata…

"apa boleh bautlah…mbak fumikonya gak jelek-jelek ama kok…"

Smuanya pada tereak penuh kemenangan mengingat mereka akan segera lepas dari situsai horror kayak resident evil ini (lebay)

JANGAN PUTUS ASA DULU ANAK-ANAK MUDAA…! Terdengar suara 2 anak cewek gajes yg ntah darimana datangnya

"kalian siapa" Tanya pengisi suara renji.

Salah seorang anak yg pakai jilbab Cuma berkata…

GW DIAANAAA…! AUTHOR CERITA INI..!

Yang satu lg Cuma loyo sambil cengengesan…

:"OWH GW NATO..SALAM KENAL"

Smuanya pada cengo.

"JADI KALIAN BISA BERESIN INI SMUA" Tanya mereka penuh harapan pada kami berdua…

Diana dan nato Cuma saling bertatapan mata…

Bisa kok…

Soul society

Ichigo ngumpet di salah satu bangunan yg tidak jauh dari tempat naas itu (lebhay)

"hosh hosh…disini lebih aman, smuanya pada tepar semua, si yama-jii juga" gumam ichigo sendiri pada dirinya…

Blaaammmmmmmmm…! Terdengar seseorang memasuki pintu…

"cih dia menyadarinya" gumam ichigo pelan.

Hohooooo…disini lw strawberry…!

Dark rukia tiba-tiba seudah ada didepan ichigo…

Braakssssss…..ichigo terpental !0 lapis dinding jauhnya…

Dark rukia dgn devil laugnya membuat sebagian bagian dari bangunan itu retak…

"cih..sampai disinikah…"

Karin..maafin abang lw yg bodoh ini dek, mw nerima tawaran shooting film naas ini, yuzu maaf dlu sempet jual kmu ke toko beras gr2 duitnya gak cukup, setidaknya ayah bias nebus uangnya…n ayah…maaf udh sring nendang kmu..ibu…aku akan nyusul kea lam sana…(alah wasiatnya minta maaf dlu..mn warisannya *ditabok vasto lorde ichigo*)

"berisaplah menghadapi kematianmu bocah" dark rukia siap-siap ngekambaiin scythe mautnya ke depan ichigo….

JURUS PENANGKAP SETAANNN…! Tereak seorang pria berpakaian aneh yang tiba-tiba dating

"paranormal…sykurlah anda dating.." gumam ichigo pelan…

SAATNYA KAU MASUK KESINI LAGI SETAAANN…!

Dark rukia mulai menunjukan raut wajah ketakutan…

Gaaaakkkkkkkk…!

Dia pun berusaha kabur…

'HOHOHO…ente coba kabur tp ane udh siap satu senjata buat nangkap anta"

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yg disebut tali dari dlm topinya. dgn cepat ia langsung mengikat kaki dark rukia sehingga dark rukia terjatuh…

Sang paranormalpun berdiri dgn penuh kemenangan didepan dark rukia…

"it's the time to say good byee setaan…"

GYAAAAAAA….!

Si paranormal pun menutup sebuah botol aneh saetelah menarik sesuatu keluar dari tubuh rukia…

Rukia lalu tak sadarkan diri, entah karena dia kelelahan…

"anu..arigatou paranormal" nyengir ichigo lemah…

"hmmm…gpp nak…nah skrng shootingnya dimulai lg kan…?"

Sutradaranya pun tiba…

"semuanya sudah dbereskan…shooting siap dimulai lg" *ntw cepet amat yah semuanya diberesin..?*

DAN AKHIRNYA SHOOTING FTB DIMULAI LAGI, SETELAH BANYAK MENGALAMI TRAGEDI KERASUKAN DAN TSUNAMI ES MENDADAK. SHOOTING DIADAKAN KEMBALI…DAN…GIMANA YANG DI DUNIA NYATA SANA…

"nato…ternyata klo dipukul aja jidatnya pke toa dia bias sadar yah"

"iya nih…" respon nato males2

DAN AKHIRNYA SI PENGISI SUARA RUKIA KUCHIKI ITU BERHASIL DISELAMATKAN DENGAN MEMUKULKAN "TOA" SEBANYAK 13 KALI KE JIDATNYA, BERKAT 2 ORG ANEH INI…PENGISIAN SUARANYA BERJALAN DENGAN LANCAR…

THE END

Special thanks to nato/kurosaki shirosaki/malice shiro-usagi…yg udh mengingatkan gw dgn memori lama ini…sebenarnya ini cerita diadaptasi dari ROLEPLAY kami sekitar akhir tahun 2009 lalu. Sungguh role play terbaik…(bagian yg gak penting gak usah dibaca, gak menarik)

Gomen buat yg pd tersinggung , terutama pada mbak fumiko orikasa yg mengisi suara rukia…maaf udh bkn lelucon tentang diri anda. Itu hanyalah ungkapan dari rasa kagum saya terhadap anda (lebhay author dihajar pembaca pke toa siskamling)

Lhat jam dinding…astagaa..udh jam setengah satu…hmmmm….

AKHIR KATA SY MOHON PAMIT DULU…

SALAM SEJAHTERA BUAT SMUANYA (kyk pak sby aja )


End file.
